


I'll Keep Watch(ing You)

by MeliandreHaberdasher



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Additional Partner Negotiations, Excessively Horny Sarah, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Incest fantasies, Large insertions, M/M, MV4 Transformation, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Transformation, Voyeur Susan, fairy Susan, fantasies, minor stomach bulging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliandreHaberdasher/pseuds/MeliandreHaberdasher
Summary: Sarah and Susan have begun a relationship with very well-defined needs which require fulfillment. Needs that require the rest of the group to consent and cooperate.
Relationships: Ashley/Elliot Dunkel, Ashley/Elliot Dunkel/Sarah Brown, Ellen Dunkel/Nanase Kitsune, Ellen Dunkel/Nanase Kitsune/Sarah Brown, Grace Sciuridae/Tedd Verres, Luke/Justin Tolkiberry, Luke/Justin Tolkiberry/Sarah Brown(MV5), Sarah Brown/Grace Sciuridae/Tedd Verres, Sarah Brown/Susan Pompoms, and more - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is actually the Pre-lewd. The real action is later (or now if you're reading this note on Chapter 2 onwards). All chapters should adequately be tagged with the relationships and possible kinks contained within.

Sarah and Susan were sitting in Sarah’s room, trying to find the limits of their relationship via exchanging ideas about Things. Even after they opened up to one another, they still referred to sex acts as “Things”. It was their… you know the drill.

“Oh wait, I haven’t shown you the male variant forms that we came up with.” Sarah realized that if they were to put any sort of thing where there was a chance that Sarah swapped sexes, Susan should have at least an input as to whether she liked the idea or not. “I only have me as four and five, but I think this would be a good baseline.”

“I suppose I should at least have a look, yes.” Susan had never imagined she’d actually be interested in actually ogling her friend as a male, but if it was for the service of fulfilling both their fantasies, she may as well take a gander. Sarah tapped the watch’s first button, and immediately her breast tissue began shrinking, her musculature growing more plentiful and defined, enough that Susan could discern every single curvature on her arms. Her hair barely moved an inch, though her hairband bounced off from the increased height, framing her face between her blonde hair. Even with the additional manly facial features, there was still a femininity to Sarah as a man that Susan appreciated. Of course, the additional changes caused the clothes to be a bit more form-fitting, which both Sarah and Susan appreciated from the lingering looks both gave to Sarah’s body.

“So, that’s variant four. Five is the same with some muscle adjustments and short hair.” Sarah, though he did not flex, went to sit next to his… girlfriend? They still had not decided how they’d refer to one another, or at least if the girlfriends moniker was right for them, even if they were effectively in a romantic relationship that was based off getting Sarah’s rocks off for Susan’s benefit.

“Interesting – I assume it’s anatomically correct?” Susan accurately stated as she simply looked at her friend.

“Yeah! Wanna see? Grace had a list of fifty reasons to limit the dimensions to what they are and we kinda went along with it.” Sarah figured he’d dare Susan to ask that he disrobe for her, but Susan did not take the bait.

“I’m not surprised that she had these reasons ready to go, but rather that you two went along with it. I’d wager, as women who enjoy… Things, you may have different opinions as to what would be ideal. Doubly so for Ellen, since her form is effectively what Tedd wanted to look like.” Susan didn’t even look at Sarah’s crotch, else she’d have seen that Sarah had a very physical reaction to these discussions.

“It’s not like we all have experience with penetration, you know? We didn’t exactly know what we want when it comes to… that. I don’t think Ellen’s even had a sex toy in her. I’ve never really asked about their sex life for obvious reasons.” Sarah deflected all of the responsibility to Ellen, even though he went along with it because he, too, was still a virgin. Even to this very day, which made his boundless libido even more frustrating.

“Oh, I thought she was bisexual?” Susan was not aware of all the developments in Ellen’s defined sexual and romantic attractions. Sarah immediately corrected her that while Ellen had a sexual attraction to men, she did not have the same desire for a relationship with either a man or a woman.

“Even if she was, the first person she hooked up after, well, forming was Nanase. She didn’t exactly have much time to experiment outside of those dream memories. Although, I think she has been with men in those? I’d have to ask her. Anyway that’s how we just ended up trusting Grace on those dimensions and called it a day.”

Perhaps it was best to do exactly that on this topic of conversation. She remembered vividly wanting to outright rip the clothes off the MV5 version of herself, and perhaps thinking about Ellen and Nanase’s private times was not the best idea, lest Sarah enter a recursive loop of arousal, which would be doubly frustrating as he didn’t exactly want to give Susan a show at the moment, mainly because she didn’t seem all that interested.

While Susan was intrigued by the form and wished to see more, she believed that asking to see more came with the implication of actually doing anything, and thus held back on her desires. Both simply looked away from each other, one with the burning desire to show, and the other to observe. Sarah went to yawn and stretch, accidentally flexing her torso and abdominal area. On anyone else, perhaps it would be not very enticing, but on Sarah’s MV4 form, it simply made the fabric cling even more tightly on the muscle, espousing the form further, and making Susan absolutely want to see more, enough that she started instinctively reaching out for Sarah. Sarah looked confused at Susan’s hand, as it was difficult to parse what she wanted to do there.

“Uh, Susan?” Sarah still looked confused, looking at Susan who’d lost coherent thoughts for a single moment. She woke up from the reverie and saw her hand so close to Sarah’s sculpted pectorals. She withdrew it rapidly, but felt she had to be honest with her desires.

“I… wouldn’t mind if y-. Sorry, let me rephrase that, will you show me more?” Susan caught herself being a bit too aloof. She wanted to be honest with her feelings, and her feelings told her to ogle Sarah as much as she was able and as much as he would stand. Looking at Sarah’s relatively soft features compared to the few muscle men she’d seen on TV, she could envision many scenarios where Sarah would gently deposit a partner and then piston inside them with strength unrivaled. Her cheeks became flushed as she also envisioned Sarah once more, avatar of soft power, choosing to yield to Justin and be topped by her gay friend.

“Then check this out!” Off went the top, nipples rock solid. Even considering how little the fabric left to the imagination, just having it out in the open caused Susan to blush further, feeling heat rise up between the two, even if they knew they would never actually go further. It was still a good way to confirm that both were enjoying their little game of strip and stare, yet it all began to be too much for Susan.

“Stop, please.” Immediately, Sarah stopped posturing and moved towards Susan, who’d just uttered these words. Sarah wondered if he’d just crossed a line that Susan didn’t know was there or if Susan realized she actually wasn’t into guys, or if… Sarah shook her head, none of these scenarios actually made sense. Susan was into watching, if she asked to stop then that meant -

“I didn’t think I could get that turned on watching my best friend as a guy flexing for my benefit yet here I am. Can you… transform back?” Susan wanted to verify a hypothesis – If she was correct, then perhaps her arousal wouldn’t just go away, but at least her suspicions would be confirmed. Happy suspicions.

Sarah deactivated the watch – a simple maneuver that necessitated no time at all, and Sarah deflated into her small, demure self. Her excitement remained the same, even as her breasts were exposed to Susan. As she thought, Susan immediately opened her eyes wide open at Sarah’s lack of modesty as she did nothing to cover her chest area. After all, Susan was her partner, why would she need to cover something she intended on showing her in intense action later?

“Wow. You know, I never understood why you considered yourself unattractive and that goes double seeing you like this.” Sarah believed Susan was giving her lip service, but Susan, in fact, had difficulty even concentrating to tell her all this. She just wanted her to finish on with the nakedness and start taking care of herself right in front of Susan, ignoring her entirely as she abandoned herself to the throes of masturbation.

“You put me next to Ellen, Nanase and Grace and I just look _flat_. I feel a bit less self-conscious than before about it, but I can’t say that I don’t think about it from time to time. It comes up more when Grace is around because I’m around her more often, but she’s so dang likeable that it’s hard to stay jealous.” Susan tried her best to ignore Sarah’s exposure. Her time at Tedd’s made her less prude about casual nudity, what with Grace practically requiring naked time at certain points and the fact that clothes sometimes could get in the way of tests. Not that she was naked every single time she went, but it was often enough that she got used to it.

Susan had enough and she moved to hug her vulnerable best friend, partner, whatever. She’d soon withdraw after the warm feelings would be overpowered by her instinct to avoid all contact. While this wasn’t the time for that, she filed a thought as to whether her germ phobia was fueling her touch aversion, or if there was something else there. Something to explore with someone far more competent than she.

Still, for the few moments they had body contact? It was… nice. Even through her clothes, Susan could feel Sarah’s skin was exceptionally soft. Another thought entered – is her interpretation of her partner’s skin modified by her feelings towards her?

“I don’t want you ever to think you’re not as beautiful as them. Sure, you may not have their physical attributes, but I know I would love to see more and I’m sure everyone who’s attracted to girls that we know would, too.” Sarah realized that Susan had literally just invited her to take it all off. She blinked twice – Did Susan really want to see her naked?

Of course she did – else she wouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place.

Sarah did not let that comment go to waste. Her pants came off, as well as her underwear. Naked as the last time she was at Tedd’s, she gave Susan a thumbs up before declaring that this was her. Susan wanted to react sarcastically, but seeing that cute tuft of hair on top of Sarah’s slit, and how her body framed everything quite well, even if her partner was not exactly satisfied with it? She felt unable to even show the sarcasm Sarah expected out of her. Sarah turned around, showing a perky booty that Susan already had plenty of ideas about. A thing that was nice about her autochorissexuality? Her germ issues did not come up as strongly in her imagination as if they were actually in the act. Her imagination, titillated by the nakedness, conjured a fictive moment in Elliot and Sarah’s relationship where Elliot somehow gained assertiveness and a desire for adventure, exploring Sarah’s naked body slowly, rubbing himself against it, fingers locating an entrance and slowly worming themselves in. Sarah gasping, knowing in her mind that he’d found the backside yet she enjoyed it in such a way that she could only moan out loud – Encouraging Elliot to prod further and…

“Susan?”

What to do now? Admit she was imagining Sarah getting fingered anally by Elliot? Actually, yes, that might be the best possible thing to do at this moment if only in the interest of prodding what was Sarah’s limits.

“Sorry, Sarah. I was imagining you getting… um, fingered by Elliot except it was in the back. It was… mesmerizing.”

It was finally Sarah’s turn to blush. Not because of the fact that she imagined her ex, but rather because… well, she’d definitely dreamed that exact dream once or twice. Of course, it went a whole lot further and perhaps had she left Susan to her reverie they’d have reached the same conclusion.

“Hm… yes, but Elliot wouldn’t do that accidentally. If he did that, it’d be _intentional_.” Both of them looked each other in the eyes, and nodded. That was definitely better. The couple giggled at the fact that they came up with similar scenarios. While Sarah hadn’t regretted her budding bizarre relationship with Susan, this was something she was unsure about – That Susan was outright encouraging her was just a good way to make her feel less self-conscious about her libido.

“You know, if we’ve both got it this bad… maybe we should ask Elliot and Ashley if I can’t get in on that and if you can watch?”

This mortified Susan. It was cute when they were both talking about these things and imagining them, but actually planning and executing a threesome? With Sarah’s ex and a new friend, albeit one that Sarah seemed to get along with swimmingly? It wasn’t just them saying no that was an issue. It was them knowing about Sarah and Susan and their bizarre relationship, and then possibly telling everyone else about it. It was the complete isolation that would surely come from their perversions being laid bare.

She didn’t want to be isolated. Neither did Sarah, for that matter. They had each other, but they loved their friends dearly and in the case of Sarah, wanted them sexually. Susan just wanted all the juicy details.

“I’m not sure if we should...” Susan hesitated to commit and Sarah knew why. She moved for a hug and waited until Susan gave nonverbal consent before closing in.

“Even if it doesn’t work out, we won’t know until we ask.” Sarah said, gaining extra assertiveness in part because she really, REALLY wanted to know what Elliot was like, and because she had a feeling Ashley had it just as bad as she did for these scenarios. Especially if she promised her transformation.

And yet, something dawned on Sarah. Something she overlooked in their shared fantasy about Susan. Something she did not think that her partner would be into mainly because of her phobia of germs. May as well get it out there?

“Susan, you’re into… anal Things?” Sarah had a hard time believing it, but she did say she had the same fantasy or at least was turned on by it.

“Personally, I don’t believe I could ever go that far, but as a voyeuristic fantasy free of the realities of the situation, it seems kind of interesting. Besides, I would have to be if I were to watch you, transformed, get it on with Justin and his boyfriend.” Susan calmly stated, the flushed fugue of fantasy slowly fading as they continued discussing.

“We could just do, uh, oral stuff?” Sarah stated, although she did not seem too convinced herself. If she was going to transform herself as a MV form, she’d want to go the whole nine yards and possibly even more. She had _ideas_. Enough to fuel several encounters if need be. With each and every single one of their friends. She even had ideas to incorporate Susan in the scenarios if she so wished.

“I have a distinct feeling that you yourself would not be satisfied with just oral stuff. At least from what you’ve told me, if they have a male appendage, you will want it inside you by any means necessary.”

It was now Sarah’s turn to blush. Maybe she did overshare as to her own experiments in masturbation. Sarah couldn’t help herself – while she wasn’t ashamed of sharing with Susan, she was aware that her desires were often viewed as unconventional and sometimes obscene by people with more prudish sensibilities. Not that she had first-hand experience of being shamed for ‘going double’ as she would put it, but she knew that people would frown if they knew. As well as other unconventional desires.

“Please, Sarah, there’s really no need to blush. You had to tell me this because we needed to find out what my limits are. And it turns out that when it comes to you, I have none other than I don’t want to take active part… yet. Maybe one day, but I don’t feel the need right now. You know I accept you as you are and as you will be when, um… in the throes of passion I suppose.” Susan emphatically nodded before giving her friend a helpful pat on the shoulder. A comforting touch which did not help Sarah’s constant blushing. She knew it wouldn’t lead to anything, but it was still a hand touching her while naked. It complicated a relationship that would inevitably grow into a MC Escher painting.

Susan withdrew her hand as Sarah hurriedly put clothes back on to try and diminish the sensations. Still, it was nice to know that they were both on the same wavelength. They would have to be in order to plan what was essentially laying themselves bare to their friends, and then possibly have Sarah do Things to them, and most invariably get stuffed while Susan watches.

“Anyway, we need to at least plan some things. Like, what I’d want to do to our friends, what you’d want to see, what we can expect, and how we’re going to get you in the scenarios.” Sarah stated as she drew out a sheet of paper. They vividly inserted Sarah into various scenarios – Shy yet eager Sarah as the dinner for the ravenous horny foxes of Ellen and Nanase, transformation mayhem between Grace, Tedd and Sarah as watches wands and the TF gun get as much of a workout as the three of them, Justin and Luke worshiping at the altar of MV5 abs, and then a classic – two women with Elliot which is something his mind likely wouldn’t conceive until it was real. That was just the beginning.

Next came the most complicated scenarios – those that involved inter-couples boning together. The first to be put to paper was the incestuous fuckpile of Ellen, Elliot, Nanase and Tedd all morphed as women with Sarah in there somewhere. Then, there was the unrequited gay love of Justin, Luke with Elliot and possibly Tedd and a morphed Sarah once more – Sure, Justin was over Elliot romantically, but she had it on good authority that if the opportunity arose he’d pounce on him for fooling around purposes. Or, perhaps, stuff that was so out there – Ashley and Ellen together with Sarah and Elliot watching and then in some sort of metaporntheater, Susan watching Sarah and Elliot watch Ashley and Ellen going at it. As time went on, they exhausted everything until they had the absurd scenario of everyone as likely as possible to go MV4 to do so, with Sarah as the lone woman.

“I think we’ve enough fetish here to fuel this relationship for the rest of our lives.” Susan commented, surprised at the mini-notebook this sheet of paper had turned into.

“If you ask me, I think we’re just getting started.” Sarah smiled triumphantly. This was all things they’d considered and universally found hot. The list would undoubtedly grow bigger as they were allowed to do so.

“I can’t see this growing bigger considering how much we put there.”

“Maybe we’ll get more ideas once we start actually doing Things.”

Susan smiled right back. Now, they just needed to put these plans into motion.


	2. No Plan Survives Contact With Grace's Titties - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's plan for Tedd and Grace was simple: Tell Tedd, hope Grace is on board. There are several considerations to keep in mind, and she did none of that, but perhaps with Grace's love and Tedd's acceptance, she can get over her lack of planning and into some sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd get to the nitty-gritty immediately. Turns out no, they have to be RESPONSIBLE and not jump into each other's pants at the DROP OF A HAT.
> 
> Lewd cometh next chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna pretend I'm clever with these chapter titles. Please bear with me.

Sarah had been wanting to speak with Tedd, alone. Not that she cared if Grace knew – After all, she’d need to consent to her proposition before she even continued her lurid plans – but she simply wanted to pour her inner thoughts out on Tedd, with whom she had developed a strange kinship over the summer. Both had vivid imaginations, yet only one of them was in a relationship that could be consummated to put it mildly.

She wanted in – rather, she wanted them in. At the same time. Susan didn’t understand why, but Sarah was convinced that once the fantasy was in the process of being fulfilled, Sarah abandoning herself to passion would be enough to convince Susan that she knew what she was doing. Or at least, knew herself well enough that she could identify what she wanted.

Still, she was assured that Grace would either be fine with it or at the very least not be too hard to convince. After all, she ‘shipped’ her boyfriend and Elliot and encouraged others to be physically affectionate even in the face of their significant others – Silly squirrel was lucky no one of their group was anywhere near jealous – Stood to reason that she would be fine with it.

Tedd was another story.

While she was never truly close to Tedd, she often felt him being somewhat withdrawn and something this personal may frighten him. He grew more confident in his genderfluidity, and more importantly in her woman transformations. Learning more about magic and herself allowed her to gain some sort of rapid onset confidence which usually meant she was going to unravel if something unexpected happened. For example, her best friend’s ex asking if they would be down with dinner and a show. Sarah being the dinner, and all three being the show.

Inviting Tedd out for pizza was the best plan – If it didn’t work, she tried and there’d be pizza. If it worked, there’s the thrill of anticipation alongside pizza. It’s win-win, mainly because of the pizza. Sarah sat down at the booth alongside Tedd, making sure they were in the awful section of the pizzeria and in a relatively secluded booth just because she didn’t want anyone hearing about her proposition to Tedd. Also, because she figured Tedd would be a bit reticent to discuss such openly sexual matters out in the open.

Besides, she had the most killer opening gambit.

She’d apologize for calling Tedd a pervert.

That would totally work.

Tedd made her way to the booth, Sarah had already sat down at this time – she hadn’t decided what she wanted on the pizza, mainly because she wanted to make sure that Tedd actually wanted pizza rather than a sub, or anything else this place served. Pizza, however, was always relevant to that conversation.

“Hi Tedd, I’m over here!” Sarah signaled to the wandering teen, unsure of Tedd’s current gender. Not that it mattered, because it often changed on the fly these days. Tedd took a place on the other side of the booth.

“Hey Sarah, what’s going on that you need to talk to me here?” Tedd wanted to nip this in the bud. She believed that it was for a birthday gift for Grace. Why else would Sarah ask to talk to her without Grace?

“First, I uh, want to apologize. I don’t think I treated you fairly before when I called you a pervert all those years.” Sarah didn’t look embarrassed at all. This mildly shocked Tedd, in that she hadn’t expected an apology and much less for that. After all, she’d long acknowledged that she was a pervert. This can’t be it.

“You don’t need to apologize for that. I think it’s been long established that I AM one.” Tedd smirked as she said so, lovingly mocking Sarah’s concern. Sarah was, of course, not done.

“MAINLY because after doing some inner reflection, I’ve figured out that I’m about… ten times worse than you.” That, Tedd did not expect. Sarah was blushing – this seemed to be the real reason why Sarah had called her out like this. “I don’t just think about perverted things or imagine scenarios that are similar to what you come up with – It’s gotten to the point where even when I’m in math I’m imagining the numbers getting it on.”

Tedd raised an eyebrow – That seemed a whole lot graver than just perversion. It seemed more like an obsession. “It doesn’t help that everyone I’m with is just so handsome or beautiful or outright smoking hot that I’m constantly horny.” Tedd blushed, Sarah’s candid confession leaving her silent.

“Well, uh… What are you supposed to do about it?” Tedd wondered if there wasn’t something else there aside from the apology. After all, this was long water under the bridge. The bikini fund idea was a horrible idea to begin with, doubly so now that he was aware about Sarah’s body issues thanks to Grace telling her. A fleeting thought echoed in Tedd’s mind about how this may just be her way of coping with a perceived lack in comparison to her friends. As Tedd sought to pursue, it had already left for its appointment in an undiscovered corner of Tedd’s brain.

“Weeeeeell…” Sarah trailed off, pushing her index fingers together with a big grin on her face before Tedd blushed, finally realizing what she wanted. Once Sarah saw Tedd blush, she immediately shook her head.

“Okay, so I have to ask – Why me? Especially since you know Grace and I are...” Tedd had slightly recovered from the blush, the love of her life grounding her in reality, preventing the fantasy what Sarah was actually asking her to do.

“It’s kind of a complicated story...” Sarah started explaining what led to this situation – the overall loneliness, the aggressive need for sexual companionship, how Susan and her had discovered that their kinks were somehow compatible – all in a manner far too comfortable for Tedd, who could feel her body temperature rise alongside her perception of Sarah as a monstrously lewd person. She knew she had some fantasies – After all, the imagine-off in the cafeteria wouldn’t have happened if that weren’t the case, but this was a bit difficult for Tedd to comprehend. She was accepting, of course, but where she had a problem understanding was a very simple question.

“That’s all well and good, but what happens if we say no? If all of us say no? You’re not expecting everyone to just go along with this… right?” Sarah had a nervous laugh at the idea. Of course she had considered that everyone might not be fine with it, right? Of course, what she had thought about wasn’t so much of the aftermath of bringing it up, but rather that there are people who wouldn’t be okay with it, and thus she would attempt to stop her libido from considering them as part of potential scenarios.

Naturally, if you bring up a taboo subject like actively participating in sexual activities with both the person present and their significant other, it will change the group dynamic, doubly so if you were as open as Sarah had planned on being. Anyone who would help Susan and her with their kinks would have to know who also was okay with the idea.

What happens if feelings develop? Would everyone involved in what was supposed to be harmless fun accept the outcome of these feelings? There were so many variables Tedd imagined that Sarah hadn’t thought of and she was bringing them up methodically one by one, enough that Sarah stood up and exclaimed “Never mind! Forget I asked!”

Then, she ran – away from Tedd, away from her plans with Susan. She didn’t make it far – not being an athlete didn’t help matters, but more importantly, she bumped into Grace. Quickly realizing that she looked flustered, almost to tears and that she couldn’t outrun Grace even on the most perfect of days, she just slumped to the ground, overwhelmed by how insensitive she felt she had been. Grace, of course, had already wrapped her arms around Sarah, allowing her the close physical comfort Grace believed she needed. Yet, being in such close proximity to someone she wanted to get down with only made Sarah retreat more into her thoughts. Still no tears, this was not a moment for tears, more inner anger and wanting to hide from the world. Unfortunately, the best hiding place in the world was Grace’s bosom. So inviting, so warm, its loving embrace for all living beings that could be felt through any layer of clothing. Yet, Sarah was hesitant, something Grace could feel. She simply hugged her even tighter, her face now fully embraced by the warmth of Grace’s chest.

Grace’s phone made some inaudible bloops before she picked up and saw a text by Tedd. It read ‘If you see Sarah around, can you bring her back to the pizza place? We’ll head home after.’ Grace did as instructed and after they’d paid, all three of them were on their way to Tedd’s house.

* * *

Tedd had made a pot of herbal tea (“Chamomile”, Grace insisted) and Grace was carefully putting a hand on Sarah’s shoulder, trying to understand without overwhelming her with emotion like her not-so-chaste hug had done. Grace wasn’t so much playing with her friends’ emotions more so than her behavior with her friends was simply far more physical than most. Tedd had briefed her on what had transpired, and after a quick shift to male, he’d appeared with cups and the pot.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel bad, Sarah.” Tedd actually had never wanted to turn her into a gibbering mess, or at the very least, not with the method used at the pizza place. He reached out for a hug, but a simple look from Grace told him it wasn’t the time. Only light physical comforts until she felt less overwhelmed by her own emotions. That’s what Grace had in mind, and he knew better than to contradict his girlfriend over these matters.

“It’s okay Sarah, it’s fine.” Grace kept her hand on Sarah’s shoulder, hoping to soothe her this way while Tedd poured her a cup of the calming tea. Sarah never really had this before, but figured it couldn’t be all bad. With a sip, she thought it tasted like… flavored water somehow? The tea had a distinct taste, yet she could also discern the taste of water in the brew. All in all, it was more concentrating on understanding what that taste even was than the tea itself that helped her calm down. Once everything was done, Grace gave her a chaste hug before sitting besides her on the couch. Tedd joined her on the other side, although quite frankly, he felt she wanted to trade places with Sarah, being in the middle of chaste comforting hugs, and thus subtly shifted back to female.

“Thanks guys, I just… When Tedd brought all of that up it made me realize how much of a mistake I was making, and...” Sarah could feel herself on the verge of tears. She needed an emotional release badly, and apparently overwhelming her with feelings of shame and imagining the worst was how it occurred.

“It’s all right. I didn’t exactly handle it the best way, either.” Tedd chimed in. A mild pause interrupted the conversation while Grace poured some tea for herself. “I’m still a bit shocked by the whole thing between you and Susan, to be honest. I didn’t take Susan to be into girls like that, and uh… neither you.”

“It’s a couple of convenience, pretty much. I, uh, want to have sex a whole lot with a whole lot of people, and she doesn’t, but she wants to watch. We just figured we’d just combine our kinks together and try to be less lonely. We just hit it off also outside of that. It’s not like we’ve actually, uh, had sex together, what with her aversion to others touching her and her having no drive for herself involved with someone else.” Sarah explained, having calmed down a bit. Grace, however, could emphasize with Sarah’s plight. She’d refrained on commenting, but it was true that Sarah had grown more and more aroused during group outings. Grace figured she had a crush on someone, but the arousal never faltered no matter who was present. Alone in the store with Justin while she was in the back? Arousal in full bloom. Her current situation sandwiched between Tedd and her? Same, even counting the fact that Tedd is female right now. Even in the small time it was only Ashley, her and Sarah in the same room, the blonde girl’s libido kept working in overdrive.

Grace at least had an inkling that Sarah’s hormones were working in overdrive, but could not understand why there was no discernment between all of her group until Sarah continued.

“I don’t want to say I love everyone ‘cause that’s not exactly true, but everyone in our friend group is just so hot that my imagination just... runs wild. Like, wilder than that time in the cafeteria. Just you two being so close to me is, well...” Sarah blushed as her voice had enough of being used for exposition, her body picking up the slack. Grace grinned.

“I could tell.” Grace said while going for a hug on Sarah, something to comfort her while she was going to possibly make her very uncomfortable.

“What.”

“Enhanced squirrel senses. I don’t lose all of them even in human form, but that’s not important right now. I could tell you’re more aroused than… well, anyone I’ve ever met – even me – but I didn’t know just how much it extended. You’re valid, Sarah. Okay? You’re totally valid.”

“What.” Sarah had become unable to say anything else, mainly because all of her brain’s processing power was spent on decoding what Grace had just said. Did Grace say she was particularly horny, but just slightly less than herself?

“I dunno, it just seemed like the thing to say at the time. Still, I want you to know that we accept you for who you are.” Sarah wasn’t sure if that’s what she actually wanted – after all, it’s not like she came out, right? Wait, she thought, there’s that whole thing with Susan and… It turns out Sarah had not realized just how much of herself she had been sharing with the two of them. Tedd was simply busy sipping tea and looking comforting, if not outright comfortable.

Sarah caught something out of the corner of her eye… was Grace… winking at Tedd? What was going on there? She turned around to Tedd, who simply shook her head and cut the conversation.

“Anyway, I think Grace and I have things to discuss about… all of this.”

“Do we? I mean, I’m game discussing with Sarah here.” Grace smiled, this time wanting to fluster Tedd. Why was she so sexy when flustered and why did Grace like it when Tedd was a mess of sexually-charged nerves?

“I...” This time, it was both Sarah and Tedd’s turn to be nervous. Tedd knew that Grace was effectively the most innocent sexual force in Moperville if not the world. She had no body modesty because she truly felt that all bodies are natural and thus should be shown in their natural state. She would be naked right now if she didn’t think it would make the situation worse, and judging by the way Sarah was squirming, it absolutely would. Tedd also had experience with Grace’s sexual side which, in retrospect, made sitting on this particular couch a _bad idea_.

“I can really only speak for myself here and I know Tedd and I’ll talk about it later most likely, but not only do I think it’s super flattering that you have the hots for Tedd and I together, I absolutely would be up for including you in our sexy fun times and I think knowing Susan’s watching and getting turned on would be the cherry on top of this whole scenario! Besides, you’re super cute!”

Sarah was not expecting this sort of candor from her friend. Her eyes were welded wide open, staring into the nothingness that was a sexual fugue. Then, that last sentence hit… different. Grace thought she was… cute? Not just cute, but super cute? Okay, so it wasn’t being hit by a freight train of sexy like how she felt in comparison with the rest of the gang, but… Grace thought she was cute. That was enough to send Sarah into blushing overdrive.

Tedd, in the mean time, blinked. She also hadn’t expected that kind of candor from her girlfriend, but mainly because she figured she’d wait until the actual moment to say all that instead of putting it in the open like that. Thinking about it though… Sarah was indeed super cute. Would she say that Sarah was sexy? Not exactly. At least, looks wise. When she thought about just how much of a sexual fiend hid behind this cuteness, however… That just magnified the sexual attraction even more. She wanted to do things to her. Grace wanted to do things to her.

Now, however, wasn’t the time.

“All I’m going to say is… I’m not saying no.” Sarah blinked. She had already written off Tedd and Grace as potential playmates in the voyeuristic master plan that was to have Susan experience sexuality through Sarah’s lewdness, yet they were in? Or at least, they wanted to consider the possibility. Sarah’s grin couldn’t be wider.

“Of course, we’ll need to put everything on the table if we’re going to do this. Stuff that’s off-limits, stuff that is encouraged, even kinks and turn offs that might not be relevant. Otherwise, well, this might turn out not as fun as we’re all thinking.” Tedd stated as a matter of fact. What was most surprising is that it was both Sarah and Grace who immediately jumped up from their seats to dual tackle Tedd into a cuddle, as though both were in sync.

After all three had devolved into a cuddle pile, Sarah finally chimed in.

“So, should I call Susan that we might start planning?”


	3. A Time to Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Sarah explore their partnership through rigorous observation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you don't get the TeddxGracexSarah right now because I wanted to make some fluff with Sarah schlicking while Susan watches. Enjoy.

“Y’know, since you like to watch… would you like to watch… me?” Sarah was trying to open up a bit in order to get used to the idea of being watched. Honestly, it was less coming to terms with being watched than coming to terms with someone finding her desirable enough to watch. Susan was one such person, but if her plan was to succeed, others would need to find her desirable. This was probably the part of it she was the most worried about. It didn’t matter that Susan reassured her every time she doubted – Sarah was always doubtful of anyone finding her attractive ever since Elliot broke up with her.

No, it started before that. It started when Carol grew up taller, two cups larger and with fuller remaining curves. Once she allowed herself to move past the jealousy, Sarah needed to stop lamenting her own lack of such, yet that never really came.

“Of course. Just… how are we going to do it?” Leave it to Susan to immediately think of logistics. “I doubt you’ll want to set-up a cam just for this, and I don’t know how comfortable I am with being in the same room as you while you do things to yourself.” Susan was right. Sarah had once thought of expressing her intense desires through the internet, but never could muster the courage to do so. Plus, she didn’t want to have it tracked back to her, and her friends. The most important is that she actually wanted to experiment with magic while she did things, and recording anything on the internet while she did that would be a surefire way to break the trust of her friends.

If only there was a way for Susan to be there but… not be there.

“That’s it! If you summon your fairy to my room, you can “not” be there and I can still show you how I do things!” Sarah was proud to have come up with this solution, but only then realized something. As a fairy, Susan also experienced senses under that form. Which means that she’d be looking at her with the height of a fairy. With a quick calculation though, she realized that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. As she went to retract her statement, Susan gave a small nod and agreed with her.

“Assuming I keep myself at a safe distance from the action, I would have full range of movement and be able to see everything as well as ask questions in real time. I’d even be able to get a “bird’s eye” view of things. All things considered, that is the best possible solution if we wish to keep our privacy.” Sarah audibly gulped. What Sarah had failed to communicate to Susan is that as petite as she was compared to the others in the crew, her appetites were anything but. These out of this world desires went from frequency, to amount, to size.

The risk of Susan judging her was not something she wanted, until she felt herself become more enticed by the idea, of Susan, as a fairy, looking at one of the toys Sarah uses to pleasure herself and realizing it’s as lengthy as the fairy is. This thought, as wrong as she believed it was, shot an arrow directly to her libido, and there she went, imagining the scenario. Sarah would whip out a Bad Dragon mold and fairy Susan would audibly gasp, shyly asking if this is a real thing she’s going to put inside herself. Sarah, full of false bravado, would smirk and acquiesce before telling her to watch closely as she slowly lowered herself on the phallus-shaped object…

“Sarah?” Susan tried to wake her partner up from the sex fugue she was obviously having. As they grew closer, Susan had grown to learn that the blonde was prone to these when the subject was brought up, and that she needed to take her out of it or else she’d get caught up in her own little world, doubly so considering Sarah’s spell – It was also a good way to verify that Sarah wasn’t in a simulation and still present.

Sarah shook her head to physically shake the thoughts away before asking Susan what was up. If Susan said anything, she’d forgotten what it was due to thinking about this and that scenario.

“Okay so, uh, if we do this, I think tonight might be a good time. My parents are doing dinner and a movie to celebrate their anniversary, and they won’t be back for a while. All I’ll ask is that you… keep an open mind and don’t be scared by anything you might see?” While the scenario in Sarah’s mind was hot, she knew that Susan might not think the same way. She also knew that Susan cared about her a lot, and would be worried if she believed she was going to hurt herself.

“I promise I’ll at least not jump to conclusions, is that enough?” Sarah nodded.

“Well then, I’ll need to get ready if I’m to be a good, uh, voyeur host? I don’t think that’s how it goes.” Sarah brought her hand to her chin to think about what would be the right way to say this.

“I’m the voyeur visitor, you’re the horny host.”

“Alliteration, Susan?”

“It wasn’t intentional!” She gently crossed her arms and smiled. They went their separate ways.

* * *

With a silent pop, Susan the fairy appeared in Sarah’s bedroom and what she saw wasn’t nearly as shocking as her imagination had prepared for her. She expected something akin to fifty shades where she would have balked if only out of the sheer unsafe environment shown in that story. Instead, she was greeted with a towel with some toys and a bottle of lube on it, all of them more bizarre than the last. She knew at least one of them – the magic wand.

“I should ask Sarah if that one’s actually magic. On second thought, I probably shouldn’t, considering that would mean Tedd enchanted it.” Susan’s gaze went to the second toy and just from staring at it, she understood immediately what Sarah meant by “don’t be scared”. While this helped cushion the blow, Susan simply could not understand how something like that could be pleasurable. The toy, if that’s how you could even refer to such a monstrosity, was taller than her fairy form. Not by much, but enough that she felt genuine worry towards Sarah. If that was what she used to pleasure herself… no wonder she said her appetites were large. Gargantuan seemed more applicable here, she thought, recalling her French studies. Except Sarah was not an out of control giant. She was her… What was Sarah to her? They used “partner” between themselves but she cared deeply for her. Friend simply didn’t correctly encapsulate her feelings for Sarah, yet lover was simply not in the cards. If it wasn’t for the connotation, friend with benefits would be a good fit. They wanted to be less lonely, had somewhat compatible kinks and cared for one another deeply. They were, however, not in love.

Sarah entered the room in her underwear, having seemingly been to the bathroom. Susan abandoned her quest for the exact nomenclature of her relationship with Sarah to admire the beauty in front of her. She’d seen Sarah naked before, but Sarah in her underwear in this specific context of exhibition for her and her alone was… tantalizing. As a test, she imagined perhaps even touching Sarah… and immediately felt her libido answer her with the negative. Perfect.

“I can see what you meant by ‘Don’t be scared’.” Susan pointed at the range of toys that were displayed and Sarah immediately understood what Susan meant by that. She picked up the toy, a somewhat realistic, if only in sculpt and not in size, dong was now dangling from Sarah’s grip. The thing was massive. Wielded appropriately, it could knock someone out if one were to grasp it by the head and use the balls as a bludgeon.

“I know it’s irregular, but apparently my body’s wired this way. It was really weird when I first touched myself and immediately slipped, like, 3 fingers in. I looked up stuff online and found that it wasn’t normal. I panicked, until I read more stuff online and I started to accept it, even if it’s… shocking to others.” Sarah blushed. As much as she claimed she accepted herself as who she was in bed, that did not necessarily mean that explaining it to others didn’t make her feel shame.

“Prop it up next to me, I’m curious about something.” While that model had a suction cup, a suction cup on top of a bed was not a good plan, so Sarah actually held on to it while Susan’s fairy stood perfectly still. Susan smirked but joined her partner in blushing – It was one thing to joke about how the dildo was taller than her, it was another thing to have it actually confirmed. She even began hovering off the ground just to ensure that… yes, the shaft alone, discounting the suction cup and balls, also towered over her. Susan simply let a ‘Wow’ escape, and Sarah immediately took it for a bad reaction.

“If… you’re not okay with it, I can just do it normally.” Sarah, of course, felt disappointed that Susan disapproved of her activities in such a way. Susan shook her head – She wanted to see all of Sarah mainly because she had to see all of her. What if Sarah convinced Grace to match that size? Grace totally could do so and none of the partners would bat an eye?

“No, I’m more impressed than anything. I know that our bodies have the capability to give birth, but even so, that’s still quite a feat. Not one I would ever expected to be impressed by, mind you, but life is full of surprises.” Sarah went to hug her friend, catching herself at the last second that her friend did not exactly enjoy physical touch. After catching herself, Sarah giggled which caused her hand to move slightly, thus causing the dildo to just flop around slightly. Both girls fell silent before laughing at how silly this floppy thing was.

“Impressive as it may be, you aren’t afraid of maybe missing out on potential partners if they find they don’t quite… ‘measure up’ so to speak?” Susan had to ask before Sarah threw herself fully at the mercy of her libido.

Sarah had gotten off the bed, beginning to unhook her bra leaving Susan to stare at her back while she was both thinking and undressing. While she didn’t want to touch her partner, Susan absolutely started lusting after the objective beauty she was observing. The qualities certain people would say Sarah lacks somehow made her more enticing here. Her curves were never truly pronounced, yet Susan could just feel how another human could stand behind her and slowly, ever so slowly, stand behind them and wrap their hands around these subtle curves, raising their hands at the optimal ratio of teasing and pleasure up to her breasts, while exchanging body heat…

Just the idea of it made Susan flush with desire. She wanted to see this. She wanted to observe Sarah.

“I guess, but I wouldn’t hold that against him, to be honest. We all got our bodies and we all have to deal with them the way we have to. Besides, there’s so much more that we could do than just penis in orifice.” Sarah was perhaps ignoring the cultural context of Susan’s question, but did it really matter when their partnership was still intact. No one sought to be exclusive with Sarah while excluding Susan from the equation.

“Penis in orifice?” Susan mused out loud before Sarah confirmed what she seemingly dreaded.

“Yup. I do like some… anal from time to time as you know. That’s why the third toy’s there.” Come to think of it, Susan hadn’t even thought of the third toy’s odd shape. It was decidedly conic in look, and certainly nowhere near the size of the dildo Sarah had compared to her height. Still, it made her feel a bit queasy considering what Sarah meant by that. “Doing anal to anything else is a really bad idea, so if I feel like having something up there, I just put that in and get myself off with other means. It feels soooooo good.”

This was a level of casual talk that Susan had not expected – Yes, Sarah had been extremely forthcoming when it comes to her needs and wants and they had discussed anal prior, but there was quite a bit of a difference between discussing it and actually doing it. It was easy to imagine not having to deal with any of the complications when it came to anal sex after all.

Sarah took off her panties, and Susan still loved the form of Sarah when fully naked. A warm smile came to Susan’s face, as her fairy fingers started to work their magic on the anatomically correct fairy. Sarah caught this out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

“Wow, I haven’t even started and already you’re touching yourself? Someone’s eager.” Sarah placed her hands on her hips with her full toothed smile visible to all.

“I told you you were attractive. Now hopefully you’ll believe me when I say so.” Susan had stopped after being noticed, but even on the fairy she was noticeably aroused.

“Still, this is kind of your show, so what would you have me do first?” Sarah asked while rolling onto the bed with the toys well within reach. Susan needed to think – there were several options on the table. The magic wand would undoubtedly bring Sarah the most pleasure up front but it would definitely be boring – Where was the carefully digital manipulation of the clitoris and vagina to enhance the pleasure? As curious as she was as far as Sarah taking the monstrous dildo, perhaps this was better used as an ending to the show.

“I’d like to see you play with yourself, with no toys at first. I want to see you _au naturel_, so to speak but feel free to reach for the dildo or the wand if you want. I’m not ordering you to do anything but I’d want to see what you would do without those toys first.”

Sarah was quick to nod and open her legs slightly. While there absolutely were some signs that Sarah was used to larger insertions, with her vagina lips being already parted somewhat even considering they hadn’t even started, her genitals were just as enticing as Susan had anticipated. She started hovering to get a bird’s eye view of Sarah getting herself started. One hand slowly brushed against her tummy, carefully reaching for her clit. Her breath became a bit short, Susan was now fully in view, hovering over Sarah as a tiny fairy.

“Hey Sarah, I’ve got a question for you. Have you ever done it as male?” Susan was doubly curious after all. While she never mentioned having the same gender fluidity as Tedd, she did have a watch that transformed her into an absolute hunk, and Sarah being into that, she may have wanted to do so once.

Rubbing carefully against herself, Sarah began to answer the question with her other hand close to her mouth in case her own body would betray her with moans, shortness of breath mid-word, or any other tell tale signs that she really shouldn’t be talking while operating such delicate the delicate biological machinery that is a human body.

“Y-yeah. That’s usually when I – Ah! - use the plug but I’ve used it as a girl too. It just feels so much better with that form.” Susan nodded while hovering close to Sarah’s genitals. She wasn’t lying when she said 3 fingers were her usual as her palm was rubbing against her clitoris and the index, middle and ring fingers were greedily being outright devoured by her pussy without an ounce of discomfort. Even with the delicate sensibilities of her fairy form, Susan did not dare imitate her partner with this and stuck with the much more reasonable middle finger. Hell, Sarah looked outright blissful while stuffing herself manually.

Susan was ready to see Sarah be her most intimate self. She fluttered up to the large silicone appendage and dragged it closer to Sarah’s hand. Meanwhile, Sarah had not lost a single step as her hand cupped a breast and started grasping it for a soft one-hand massage, timing the external pressure alongside the pressure inside her from the 3 digits doing work. Her hips were outright grinding against that hand, seeking more from its invader. In this position, however, Sarah could not deliver herself more without sacrificing the open palm stimulation of her clitoris. She knew her body craved it, yet could not move forward yet – her body simply demanded too much for a single woman.

Flushed yet determined to show all of herself to Susan, she soon found her five fingers in formation, concentrated on her thumb as she plunged all 5 inside herself, unable to get further than the knuckles. This hit the stretching she sought – sweet little sounds erupted from Sarah’s mouth as Susan flew next to her face to see her face contort itself from pleasure to ecstasy. Sarah tried to have the side of her hand occasionally rub against her clitoris and when she succeeded is when Susan would say she fell in love further with Sarah. Sarah’s rationality was gone, having left the room for this prime sexual force that was in front of her. Her moans’ volume ascended for a while as her body seemingly lost control of its capabilities for a fraction of a second at a time.

Susan kept observing, more entranced with Sarah’s orgasm than the possibility of her own. While Susan was not interested in sex with others, she did have desires, and watching Sarah fulfilling her own certainly hit her hard but she knew if she spent time working on herself, carefully tracing her hands across all her erogenous zones, she would not have been able to witness the spectacle that was Sarah’s orgasm. Seeking to suck her breath fully, Sarah mewled out loud until she threw her head back, exhaled the deepest breath Susan’d ever heard come out of the petite blonde, and she withdrew her hand from her vagina, deeply lubricated.

“Whew… for a small orgasm that sure tired me out. Let me catch my breath and I’ll do something else for you.” Sarah was breathing heavily, each breath taking longer and longer as to calm her heart rate and make sure she got as much oxygen as she needed for round 2.

Susan was blushing – She never thought Sarah could look more beautiful than now and she found a new reason as to why they should go forward with their plan to have Sarah fuck every single one of their friends. The beauty of her tired, post-orgasmic state needed to be shared. She hadn’t noticed, but her hand hadn’t left her crotch during this entire exchange, and Sarah was now looking directly at her.

“I guess I gave you a good show, huh.” Sarah meekly smirked, not wanting to expand the energy to be cocksure about charming her partner. Susan simply caught herself in the act and was too happy to deny, keeping her hand down there, giving herself a few rubs here and there. Still, she had difficulty stammering out an excuse or two before Sarah shook her head.

“It’s fine! I wasn’t thinking you weren’t going to touch yourself while watching me. In fact it’s kind of an honor to think I’ve given you stimulation material.” This did not make it easier for Susan to let loose, but she did lower her head with a smile. She wasn’t even close to experiencing the bliss that Sarah had just done, being more curious about Sarah’s body reactions than causing them within her. After all, her plan was to do so after the show, with her own body, yet Sarah was so tantalizing that she could not help herself. It was nice to know she had Sarah’s authorization to do so in her room.

Sarah noticed her monstrous dildo nearer to her than anything else, and motioned to Susan. “Now, the real show begins.” She grinned. If Susan wanted to see something spectacular, she certainly couldn’t afford to miss this. Susan’s fairy eyes grew wide as Sarah gripped the fake penis by its shaft and angled the head towards her vagina, rubbing her clitoris with her other hand all the while.

‘She’s really doing it,’ Susan thought, ‘she’s really going to try and fit this thing inside her.’

Try was not even the word for it, as Susan didn’t have time to finish her thought before the head was fully lodged inside and Sarah was breathing quickly. The blonde girl looked in a mixture of strain and pleasure yet upon closer inspection, it wasn’t because of the size of the dildo, but rather because she was trying to rush getting it inside. Her body wanted it, and cared not what signal it sent to the brain so long as that need was fulfilled.

Susan sat at the bed head, mesmerized by what she was seeing. Sarah was pushing the immense dong inside her enough that she could see it through her body. While she thought Sarah was hurting herself, the look on her face, her shortness of breath, the fact that not only did she keep on doing so but her vagina was outright devouring more and more of that colossal dildo, led her to just sit there in awe. Sarah was entranced, forgetting that Susan was even there, watching her fuck herself with a caricature of a human penis. The pace was nothing to write home about – it was a simple physics fact that the more length Sarah had to insert, the slower the strokes would have to be. Plus, the artificial appendage was quite heavy, so pushing it inside with one hand was sort of unwieldy.

Susan fluttered to another position, this time getting a close up of something as large as herself go in and out of Sarah. The blonde had now shifted her grip to fully concentrate on her penetration, placing both hands on the suction cup to push the colossal thing inside further. At this point, Sarah had completely forgotten about her audience, causing Susan to gasp and flutter away when she swiftly shifted and almost thwacked her with her thigh.

It’s at that point that Susan became concerned – while Sarah wouldn’t necessarily consider herself thin, she wasn’t exactly pudgy either, and Susan could see the outline of the dildo through her skin – not by much, but enough to cause worry. Deep breaths gave way to deeper breaths, uncontrolled moans and even more flushed cheeks than before. Sarah was clearly enjoying this which helped Susan worry less. The fairy tried sticking a third finger inside her own pussy, but soon found that this was not a shared desire between the two. Careful rubs and strokes were plenty for her. Sarah, however, was gleefully helping her own insides to a large serving of artificial cock. She concentrated on the sensation of filling that kept growing and growing as she managed to get more and more in, always falling ever so short of the wall she sought to avoid at all costs with the speed she was grinding against that impaling dildo.

With the invading dong lodged deep inside, she doubled over herself and grounded against it deeply, rubbing her clit against the silicone while it bent inside her to accommodate her new position. A short-lived but powerful shriek erupted from Sarah’s throat as her mind was racked with yet another orgasm. Uncontrollable shudders accompanied a satisfied smile as she sought to catch her breath, spread open on a monument to sexual gluttony.

Susan, however, stopped rubbing herself in mid-air and landed next to Sarah to see if she felt good. With half-a-mind lost in bliss, and the other half hiding in self-satisfaction over not only showing Susan who she is sexually but having her accept her, she could only smile at the fairy.

“I never expected anyone to enjoy such large penetrations. Even porn actresses typically don’t seem to enjoy themselves when faced against something that large.”

“What would you know of that anyway, Susan?” Sarah was still out of breath after the intense orgasm she’d just had, Her libido had perhaps not been fully satiated, but her body wasn’t ready for more at the moment. She still had some energy for sass, however.

“I’ve read articles on sex work and feminism, one of them mentioned not being a fan of the fact that all the men have to be a certain size.” It was Susan’s turn to smirk. “While you wanted me to admit I watch pornographic content, I’m afraid it does nothing for me. I have to know the people to get attracted to watching them. To be honest, watching you just now… made me more attracted to _you_.”

Sarah had just impaled herself with a dildo larger than fairy Susan and yet that was the sentence that sent her blushing into overdrive. Susan simply walked up to her forehead and gave her the tiniest of pats while Sarah could do nothing but be astonished that a tiny fairy was patting her head. Of course, the surprise was that the fairy was Susan actually touching her. Sarah closed her eyes, and let her imagination do the job she could not at the moment – hug Susan. However, the sound of a car entering the driveway sent the reverie away as Sarah scrambled to hide her toys and open the window for Susan to escape. Fairy unsummoning was too risky for now.

“So, talk about this later?” She’d ask.

“Of course.” Susan flew through the window as fast as possible as Sarah watched her flutter away before rushing to put on some semblance of clothes, with a very satisfied smile on her face.

She loved their partnership.


	4. No Plan Survives Contact With Grace's Titties - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, Susan, Tedd and Grace have to sit together and figure out if Sarah's wild plan is something everyone actually wants, and just how far to take it. Feelings, of course, get in the way.

All four of our interested parties were sitting around the dinner table at Tedd’s house. The tension in the air mirrored that of a high-stakes poker match. Part of that was just the sheer absurdity of why they were brought together, the other part was being afraid of judgment from the others. Everyone wanted to divulge what was off-limits to them… without necessarily telling on their own kinks.

“I think we can safely say no, erm, toilet stuff.” Tedd proposed. Grace and Sarah nodded enthusiastically. Susan remained stoic.

“While I THANK you for stating the obvious, was that really necessary?” While Susan was aware that this was a thing some people did, she did not want to spare any thought nor even discussion on such a subject.

“I just want to make sure all our bases are covered. Sometimes, you just never know what someone’s into. I mean, I didn’t know you were into watching, for example.” Susan performed a deep sigh at that statement from Tedd. She didn’t exactly enjoy being in the spotlight for her voyeurism, but at least she knew that as far as she was concerned… that was it. She was extremely far from Sarah’s intense desires, and this little sit-down was more for her partner than anyone else. After all, Grace and Tedd knew each other’s own kinks, right?

All four looked at each other, almost daring themselves to speak first, but ultimately Grace broke the silence. They were not going to get anywhere like this, so starting from her, going clockwise, they’d all state something and then they’d think about it and write it down if all were in accord.

“Are you sure? We might get a big list.” This time, it was Sarah who chimed in. As the person who would inevitably be in the middle of the proceedings, she wanted to make sure the actual couple knew what they were getting into. Or who, if all went well. “I, uh, have a big list.”

“We’re not going to clear the entire list in an entire session, silly!” Grace surely had a grandiose idea that their common list would be extremely large. Or… was this an invitation to keep this arrangement recurring? “Anyway, I’ll start – I’m not into public things personally, but the idea of having sex for a friend’s sake is something I’m into! When I think about it, it’s a natural process, and while I wouldn’t necessarily want everyone starting to screw in the middle of the street, having a friend watch is more than fine by me.”

Sarah thought about it and for her, that made sense – Grace’s lack of body modesty was grounded in a sort of naturalism, so that she’d extend it to sex at least registered in Sarah’s mind. Not that she was very good at hiding it in the first place, as Grace had often tried to push Tedd and Elliot together. Doubly so once she found out about how their genders were completely irrelevant to the scenario.

“If that doesn’t pass unanimously, this can’t happen. Everyone in?” Grace crossed her arms – She was deadly serious. Consent was always key, but without enthusiastic consent to this, Grace would call it off. Everyone nodded, making grunts and noises of approbation.

“Okay, but if we try something and it doesn’t work for someone, we might need a safe word or at least something if we’re not speaking due to exhaustion or having something in the mouth.” Tedd came in with a practical concern. There was a possibility of BDSM but more importantly, he knew there’d probably be magic involved in their sexy times. He’d often use his spell to be with Grace intimately as either a woman or a man, and sometimes he’d swap mid-coitus (and so would Grace) depending on how he felt at the time.

When they were feeling adventurous, they even tried for a genderswap uninterrupted 180 penis-to-vagina switch. At least, that’s how Tedd referred to it before she stumbled trying to mount male Grace. Such maneuvers were probably better left for more athletic people. Still, Grace kissed Tedd better, and simply boned her down on the floor instead. A bit rougher than she expected, but it was all good fun.

Susan raised her hand nonchalantly and spoke. “I’ll suggest both indexes crossed into an X for the maneuver. It’s not that complicated and can be done even if you’re bound and gagged. As far as the safe word, anything we won’t use in the course of the activity should be suitable.”

To that, Tedd had the perfect idea.

“Cuhoquelja – It’s Uryuom for safe word, but in one word. I can’t think of any reason we’d randomly say any of these phonemes unless it’s to stop whatever procedures.” Though they were a bit puzzled as to why exactly Tedd had bothered translating ‘safe word’ in Uryomoco (it turned out that unfortunately for Tedd’s brain, Will _kissed and told_).

“All right, now that that’s settled, are we going clockwise or counter clockwise?” Grace asked. “For the kinksharing, of course!” To the right of Grace was Tedd, to the left was Susan, the one who wouldn’t be touching anyone else in this group.

“So long as there isn’t anything gross or dirty, everything will be fine by me. I don’t have any kinks or scenes in particular that I want to see.” Susan reached for a glass of water while Tedd and Grace looked at her curiously. “This has been verified with Sarah – numerous times.”

Sarah was the first one to reach peak blush at the table. She was expecting Susan to out a kink, but Susan merely drank water while the couple’s gaze slowly shifted to Sarah. She had to let the elephant out of the bag. Hopefully her friends wouldn’t judge her – she didn’t think they would, but shame is rarely rational.

“I have a bit of a… size… thing.” Tedd and Grace kept staring at her, mainly puzzled. Grace didn’t exactly understand what Sarah meant by that. As a shapeshifter, the idea that certain people might like certain sizes of genitals simply didn’t register. For her, Sarah’s euphemism was simply an unexplored kink with sizeplay, something that Tedd’s transformation gun and their magical knowledge would easily enable.

“As in, you want to be bigger than your partner? Smaller? I mean, we’ve _done_ that, Tedd and I.” Sarah kept blushing while Grace kept trying to think about it, Tedd simply whispered something in her ear.

“Oh! You like those dragon dildos from that one website!” Grace exclaimed. Tedd facepalmed, Susan kept her composure but placed her glass of water down on the table.

‘Of course Tedd explained it using Bad Dragon as a reference’, Sarah thought, making her break the laws of pigmentation by becoming even redder. Tedd placed her hand on Grace’s shoulder, which she immediately understood as a signal to stop talking as she was making Sarah uncomfortable. It’d happened before where Grace, with all the best intentions in the world, had made a situation worse, and while she’d gotten better at managing her reactions when that happened, she hadn’t been less subtle about it. Grace audibly slapped her mouth shut with her own two hands.

“Susan, do… you mind explaining? I don’t think I can right now…” Sarah had taken on the traits of a mouse seeking to hide from a predator. Susan nodded – Being so detached from actively seeking to participate in sex allowed for a more… neutral explanation of kinks, and this is one she had an up close experience with.

“When it comes to penetration, Sarah has a thing for what is actively penetrating her being significantly longer and larger than average. Whether it be hands, masturbation aids or, well, penises.” Grace blinked. She hadn’t even thought that could be a thing, if only because as far as she was concerned, Tedd’s cock was perfect for her, and Grace could outright modify his at-will when male. Besides, when she first tried fingering Tedd, anything larger than two fingers would hurt her.

“Oh, well, that’s not a problem. At least for me.” Grace said, although the one with the problem was never her – It was Sarah. Tedd, with a confused look on his face, faced Sarah.

“You know that I’m… really average down there, right? At least when I’m male.” Tedd asked the worst possible question at possibly the right time.

Sarah was now blushing for an entirely different reason – Grace with his male form from the birthday party, with the answer to Justin’s euphemistic question being an emphatic yes, with Tedd’s twinkish body side by side, naked. Sarah walking forward the both of them while they kissed one another, as she eagerly started stroking the two of them, her mouth unsure whether to go for Grace’s comparatively tiny nipples compared to his chest, or Tedd’s far more sensitive ones. Even considering her size kink, the penises were secondary to that imagery of servicing the two of them.

“Sarah?” Tedd asked – She hoped she didn’t faint from embarrassment. That’d be problematic if that happened the first time she opened up. The blonde shook her head to clear her lascivous thoughts.

“Ah, uh… Yeah, Susan’s right. She, uh, had a close experience with me involving… that.” Both of them nodded emphatically, while Tedd didn’t want to prod, Susan figured it would be nice to share. She’d been with Sarah enough to know that even if she protested, she actually would appreciate the clarification.

“It’s quite the experience to see a dildo taller than you are as a fairy, and potentially just as large in that form. Doubly so seeing Sarah actually masturbate with it from up close.” Susan punctuated that sentence with a drink of water.

It was now Tedd and Grace’s turn to blush. They hadn’t figured that Sarah and Susan had gotten that far considering Susan’s own hangups, but imagining the scene just made it that much more enticing, if only for the appeal of fairy Susan being the one to observe rather than Susan herself. They didn’t know if they liked either better, but the idea of Susan standing next to a dildo and being _smaller_ than it sure made Tedd’s horny gears turn. Grace was simply turned on by Tedd’s libido being started – sometimes, being hypersensitive to smell and hearing sure helped detecting a horny Tedd, which suited her plenty as she, herself, often had needs that only Tedd could satisfy.

While cold showers were out of the question at the table, everyone drinking cold water to regulate their desires sure was.

“Anyway, I don’t think any of us mind and I know I’d be up for Grace transforming to suit whatever you want, and Grace would probably have done so even if you hadn’t told us.” Tedd stated. He remembered the first time Grace and her did it with Grace as a male and her as a female, and she swore she could feel Grace’s penis morphing inside her to fit exactly what she wanted without her even verbalizing it, almost as if Grace had a sixth sense for desired dick size.

“Wow, Grace, you can do that?” Grace grinned and nodded. Susan looked at Grace and realized she’d grew her chest several sizes. A while back, Grace had explained how she liked to play with change blindness, but Susan wondered if Sarah had noticed. Something that called out her size kink in such a way likely would send Sarah into another sexual fugue and… there it was. She had definitely noticed, and sought to cuddle up to Grace, her head resting on that now quite large bosom.

“Yep, I can do that, although now I have a question for Sarah. If you had that preference, why didn’t you say so when we were deciding that for the sexy man form?” Sarah immediately shook out of her fugue – she hadn’t expected Grace to remember that little scenario, and while she’d never been with anyone with that form, she had to admit that the final tally was missing a few inches here and there for it to be her preference.

“I-I… Well, I… didn’t want anyone to find out. What if Ellen wasn’t as accepting? I used to date her brother!” Sarah remembered that neither Ellen nor her really wanted to broach that subject, which is why they both agreed with Grace as to the objectively perfect dimensions for the ol’ bait and tackle. Yet, as both of them knew due to their experiences in Ellen’s dream second life and Sarah’s as of now undocumented masturbation habits, this was absolutely changeable per person.

“Why wouldn’t she be accepting? She’s your friend!” Grace looked worried – was there something that happened between Ellen and Sarah that she didn’t know of? She placed a hand on top of Sarah’s to initiate some comfort towards the blonde. Susan looked towards Tedd, who looked towards Grace, Grace had barely started noticing before Sarah’s explanation.

“It’s just that… well, people like me who like… things big tend to have a bad reputation overall, like we’re only thinking that men are only valuable for their size, and not for anything else. I didn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression… I mean, sure I like being filled up to the point where it looks a bit silly” Susan coughed, remembering how very _visible_ her stuffing was. “But I’m not in love with a set of genitals! I’m in love with whoever I’m with regardless of that!”

Tedd and Grace had already readied the emergency comfort hugs and were wrapping Sarah in their loving friendly embrace. Susan couldn’t help but crack a smile. Such manifestations of friendly love were a bit beyond her at the moment, but she was working on her aversion bit by bit, and while something this spontaneous was out of the question, after thinking about it, she joined the group hug albeit shortly.

“Sarah, we’d never think that of you.” Tedd was the first one to speak. After all, he was the one who hadn’t professed his acceptance of Sarah’s kink.

“I know, but it doesn’t make the fear go away.” Sarah melted into the hug, especially when she realized that Grace was making an effort to press her head into that large chest she’d grown for the occasion. Which is exactly what Sarah had wanted all along. Sarah could feel the warmth near her head, and she soon realized what Grace was doing. Grace decided to try if change blindness also worked with her other senses as she grew her chest out bit by bit. Sarah noticed and felt a bit worried.

“Uh, Grace?” Sarah said while poking her breast.

“Oh, you noticed. Don’t worry! I was just experimenting with change blindness while you’re touching my breasts. I figured it was worth a try. Now I know not to do that if I’m in that situation!” Grace’s cheerfulness overcame how bizarre the explanation was. Tedd nodded, then shifted to female. She felt a bit more girly at the moment. Sarah decided to nuzzle Tedd’s chest instead, a clear communication that it didn’t matter if Tedd was male or female – Sarah was into it regardless.

Susan kept her distances once the chest nuzzling started – She knew it wasn’t going to devolve into a threesome right now, but it was still something she wasn’t exactly comfortable being this close to while in her actual body.

“Anyway, we should get back to kink discussion.” Susan was often the voice of reason in any of these proceedings, and in this case it was probably necessary. “I believe it was Tedd’s turn.” Tedd blinked, and broke the group hug while Sarah whimpered about the physical closeness moving away.

“I’d say I’m pretty vanilla, but that would be a lie. I think everyone knows about me liking girl-on-girl even if I’m not involved and shrinking in general, so I don’t need to mention that, but I think one of the things I’m more into these days is bondage. Especially on myself. Maybe I want my beautiful squirrel knight to rescue me or something, but-”

“Your beautiful squirrel princess-knight.” Grace corrected.

“Okay, beautiful squirrel princess-knight.” Grace nodded, agreeing with the correction while Sarah and Susan looked at each other with questions in their gaze. “Yeah – It’s nothing to do with domination or sadomasochism, but I just think being restrained and teased might be a fun thing to do to someone or have done on myself. Although thinking about it, with Sarah’s blushing tendencies...”

Sarah, being called out, did exactly that.

“I think it’d be sexier if she was the one tied to the bed.”

Sarah’s brain was off to the races – Tedd and Grace as the experienced lesbian couple teaching her how to react to her body without the immense cocks she craved, using a combination of a feather to tease her nipples and clit, drawing slow circles around these two areas while one of the two caressed her inner thigh, whispering ‘Let go – come...’ in her ear…

“I take it from Sarah’s reaction that she is very much into it.” Susan was the one answering here, as Sarah decided to put herself out of commission with another fugue of fucking. “Which leaves me to possibly veto – So long as it’s not a domination/submission scenario, that seems fine by me. While the idea may be good for trashy romance novels, it simply isn’t for me, even in the thinly veiled attempt at making it more ‘feminist’ by having the woman dominate the man.” The group could hear the irony markers. “Besides, I doubt that outside of handcuffs and rope, you have the set-up necessary to tie someone down somewhere.”

“Foiled by my unemployed student status” Tedd mock-sulked, though the grin on her face gave the game away. They kept talking long into the day, until it was time to split. All they needed was an opportunity, and the long-shot planning of our couple of convenience was going to pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided just now that most of this will be out of order, because I can't help what I get ideas for and what emotional situations I feel enclined to write. So, next chapter might not be smut.
> 
> Or it might be. It might also be like this where the smut is implied. We'll see what manifests from my noggin.


End file.
